


If The World Was Ending

by ayyyy



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV), wayhaught - Fandom
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23752684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayyyy/pseuds/ayyyy
Summary: If Waverly Earp and Nicole Haught didn't have a big 'ol sorry party and actually split for bit. I played with the time line and the way things happened a bit but it's essentially the last couple episodes from Season 3.
Relationships: Jeremy Chetri/Robin, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, WayHaught
Kudos: 75





	If The World Was Ending

**Author's Note:**

> Quarantine has got me a whole new level of bored and this idea was bouncing around after my Wynonna Earp marathon. Based off the JP Saxe ft. Julia Michaels song "If The World Was Ending"
> 
>   
> I honestly haven't written anything or put something out to be read in years. I tried to proof read but any mistakes are mine. So be nice I guess hahaha
> 
> ___________________________________________________________________________

Nicole knew that the residents of Purgatory didn’t believe her story about a forest fire, and true to her self - she felt uncomfortable lying to them. However a forest fire was the closest she could get to explaining that it was really the fiery pits of hell coming for Purgatory. It didn’t matter though people were leaving regardless of a flimsy excuse.

The sun had not set in 18 hours and Nicole knew the Earp sisters were losing in their battle with Bulshar. Haught had tried to give Wynonna Bulshar’s ring three times but each time it came back to her, four times if she includes when Doc “borrowed” the ring. Once it baked itself into a biscuit.

Nicole and Waverly hadn’t spoken since two weeks after she was discharged from hospital following her rodeo with the Black Widow’s venom. After the demon who had been haunting Waverly was slain they had days basking in the relief the other was okay. Once the dust settled and the never ending stress of the end of the world took its toll. Sharp words were uttered about secret wives and kisses exchanged with a hot revenant. Neither of them meant for it to happen but when Waverly cried that maybe she “should just leave then” Nicole realised between the Earp curse and her now apparent betrayal that she may have just broken what her and Waverly shared beyond repair. So she left and her soul cracked deeper with every heavy footstep leaving the Homestead.

Nicole’s eyes prickled like they often did when she let her mind drift to Waverly. Quickly wiping the corners of her eyes on the back of her hand, the red head leant back in Nedley’s old office chair. The worn leather and metal hissing at the movement. The sun still obnoxiously beaming in the window, filling the stale office. Maybe Nicole should go see Waverly, help in the impending apocalypse.

To say goodbye before the world ended. Or maybe Nicole should focus on her citizens. Although she still had Bulshar’s ring and they all knew it would become useful at some point. Jeremy had been taking it particularly hard that no amount of research was getting him any closer to helping his friends and understanding this forsaken ring. Maybe Waverly was taking it hard too, research was her “jam” after all, but Nicole wouldn’t know how Waverly was taking anything. She could be having the time of her life for all Nicole knew. The burning prickle soon returned to Nicole’s eyes.

****

Wynonna could hear her heartbeat. Her blood hammering with fear, and if she’s honest red hot rage. Badass Kevin appears out of the abyss, a secret world saving frat house, proclaiming she can help defeat Bulshar. It just casually requires a magical arm and Waverly turning to stone.

Waverly. One of the now two people Wynonna refuses to let this curse harm. The heir’s mind quickly flicked to Alice, now learning to roll over outside the Ghost River Triangle, then just as quickly went back to Waverly. Waverly - part Angel, who of course is willing to sacrifice herself to save the world. The world isn’t worthy of such a sacrifice. Wynonna refuses, flat out refuses to let that prophecy come to fruition.

Kevin and her big bag of shit ideas also let slip the black old ass ring isn’t actually Bulshar’s. Rather Julian’s, Waverly’s father. Wynonna was still reeling from that one a little bit, but there was no time, she needed to find Nicole and get this ring again. Sixth time is the charm.

Wynonna’s foot pressed harder against the old pick up’s accelerator, the thrash of the engine drowning everything else out, eyes peeled for any flash of red. Slowing down as she turned into the main strip of Purgatory.

Then immediately a vibrant red came into view. Wynonna had found her sister’s - Wynonna paused Nicole isn’t Waverly’s girlfriend anymore but the Heir wouldn’t say ex girlfriend either.  
Such stupidity between the both of them, but Wynonna had only poached the subject with each heart broken half once. Both had their words turn to daggers and told Wynonna to sort her hot mess of a relationship out with Doc before she came with advice for them. Both times Wynonna decided to bite her tongue and let them figure it out, because she was confident they would. Besides both were able to land a few swift hits below the belt when riled and Wynonna took a day to lick her wounds each time before letting it go. But then days turned to weeks and weeks dragged into over a month. Each day she saw both her once perky sister and love sick future sister in law try and continue their fight for humanity, both struggling and not wanting to admit they needed the other. It was frustrating and they were running out of time to figure it out. Wynonna deep down really didn’t think they had a fighting chance against Bulshar, and she wanted Waverly to be happy in their potential last days. Another part of Wynonna almost misses her late night runs around the Homestead land to get some peace and quiet after their round good god I’ve lost count.

Now her baby sister sulks around the house, and fake laughs at her quality jokes. She doesn’t annoy Wynonna with her endless optimism and looking on the bright side. Then Haught is miserable to work with, her quality of work never faulting, but a fuse shorter than - well now was no time for dick jokes.

However frustratingly painful the whole scenario was to watch, it wasn’t why Wynonna was speeding through town. Waverly hadn’t said much once she realised Nicole was holding her Dad’s ring, not quite sure what to do. Wynonna thought it was interesting Julian’s ring kept getting itself back to Nicole, the love of Waverly’s life, and not Waverly directly. Like Nicole was supposed to give Waverly a ring. Waverly would have been disappointed it wasn’t a princess cut Wynonna amused to herself. She wondered about the forces at play there. Maybe they’ll still be a ring Wynonna hoped.

Screeching to a halt beside Nicole and a now deputised Robin, Wynonna jumped out of the car.

“Nicole I need the ring, it’s not Bulshar’s. It’s Julian’s” Wynonna rushed out, extending her hand palm side up expectantly.

“Who’s Julian? I’ve tried to give you the ring Wynonna, it keeps coming back” Nicole responded confused, shoving her hand into her back pocket, eyes darting around the deserted street. A stray tumbleweed would not look out of place. The ring’s importance weighing on the Sheriff as she toyed with it in her fingertips.

“Julian is Charlie. Who is actually an angel, and Waverly’s dad. Who’s half angel. I need the ring Haught.” Wynonna explained getting impatient. She no longer trusted Nicole to hold the ring. Waverly would pluck up the courage to find Nicole for the ring soon enough. Shattered heart or not, Waverly is convinced she is going to sacrifice herself for the good of the many and Wynonna has already nope'd that idea. Nicole won’t fight Waverly if she seriously wants the ring. The girl is a push over when it comes to Waverly. She often wondered if the Sheriff would get a flaming phoenix butt tattoo if Waverly batted her eyelids twice.

“Charlie is Waverly’s dad?! What is going on? Where is Waverly? Where is Charlie?” Nicole responded, pulling the ring out of her pocket, still not handing it over, continuing to slowly fidget with the ring in her hand. Wynonna mentally noted that Nicole hadn’t questioned Waverly being an angel. Like it made sense all along.

“Haught! Ring!” Again Wynonna moved her hand out, a little more forcefully, fingers now tensed straight out. Nicole hastily handed it over, she was always going to but wanted to know what was going on. She didn’t have a phone line into 1800 what’s happening with the Earps anymore. She worried. A lot. Wynonna’s fist closed around the ugly not princess cut ring, and her shoulders visibly relaxed.

Silence filled the small space between the three, Robin’s eyes bouncing between Nicole, Wynonna and the ground. He too had watched as Nicole and Waverly sulked into themselves over the past few weeks, he had found the two an odd sort of beautiful and enjoyed watching them flourish in their relationship and each other before it all went down. Waverly’s Big Gay Dinner was one of Robin’s favourite evenings ever. The couple’s joy was infectious and made Robin giddy about what he may one day share with Jeremy. But then it all went to shit, and Robin got a front row seat to what happens when soulmates seperate. It’s ugly and he was praying the two would figure it out. The whole “Save Purgatory” squad was praying.

Wynonna made a move to get back into her truck, but stopped. “Nicole, the world is ending” she half whispered, voice soft and treading lightly.  
“I know” Nicole looked to the ground, and took a few seconds before raising her eyes to go straight above Wynonna’s head. Eyes again starting to prickle, she knew where this was going.

“You’re running out of time. You both are, and I’m trying girl. I’m trying to give you both more time, I’m trying to save us all, we’re all trying to save the world but this whole thing is a big bag of dicks.” Wynonna rushed, she didn’t like admitting they were losing. That she could feel Bulshar breathing down her neck all the time. However Wynonna will be damned if she lets the two of them continue this bullshit much further.

“She’s at the Homestead” Wynonna added before turning on her heels to head back to her truck.  
“She doesn’t want to see me” Nicole responded softly, Wynonna looking back and seeing the normally standing tall cop looking incredibly small. Wynonna didn’t have time to hold Nicole’s hand through this.  
“You’re a smart one Haught, don’t be an idiot” she bit back pushing herself up into the cab and slamming the door shut behind her. The car was left running and just as quickly as Wynonna had arrived she was gone. Leaving a silenced Nicole and Robin in her wake.

*****

The Homestead was quiet, and cold. Waverly was still processing that she was half angel. That Wynonna’s flavour of the month was actually her father. That the ring which refused to leave Nicole’s side was actually her father’s. Nicole. Waverly’s stomach dropped, and not the fun roller coast drop kind of way.

It made her feel sick Nicole was out there somewhere without her. When Waverly told Nicole to leave, she hardly had meant it. Nicole was so upset about Rosita, and so apologetic about Shae. But Waverly was so caught up in Nicole having a wife, and this past she had no idea about. It seemed like something bigger than Ben Hur. Then she watched auburn locks sway out the door, and instantly none of it mattered anymore. Except that Waverly had hurt Nicole. She had kissed a revenant. She did it to hurt Nicole in that moment, and hurt her she did. Waverly was certain Nicole would come back. But then she didn’t. Waverly got the message. No matter how painful.

Waverly’s tears fell freely. She was home alone and honestly she hadn’t really stopped crying since that night. Everything was getting worse and more intense, it felt like the rift between her and Nicole kept widening. Waverly didn’t know how to go back to how they were from here and wasn’t sure Nicole wanted her to try and fix it. So away she stayed.

Before Waverly could fall too deep into her self pity, the front door slammed shut scaring Waverly back into her present reality. She still didn’t move a muscle though, not having the energy.  
“Waverly! Wynonna! Hello?” Jeremy’s excited voice filled the quiet, his footsteps getting closer to where Waverly was staring out the window in the kitchen. Out of the corner of her eye, the youngest Earp saw Jeremy’s figure fill the door way, still staring out the window at the sunlit sky.

“Waverly! There you are, you’ll never guess - we can get passed the Bee Keepers! You just take a little of Bulshar and a little bit of Robin! Bam! Mumbo Number Six!” Jeremy was practically bouncing in the door way, Waverly turned to look at him, eyes glossy.

“I don’t get it Jeremy” Waverly responded flatly, her voice wavering and tears falling. Jeremy stopped bouncing as he slowly walked into the kitchen.

“Waverly? Are you alright?” He asked stopping a couple paces away from the girl. Instantly regretting it. Of course Wave wasn’t alright, she was literally standing in front of him crying!

“Of course, why wouldn’t I be? It’s not like the sun was meant to have set 6 hours ago. It’s not like we’re all completely screwed unless I-“ Waverly paused, tears flowing freely as her voice got frantic. Wynonna was already vowing to never let her take up her rightful place and guard The Garden, she probably shouldn’t let Jeremy in on her destiny just yet.

“Bulshar is winning, the whole situation is balls and I can’t even talk to -” Waverly stopped again, her tears causing her to hiccup “Nicole! We have no idea where Julian is, I need the ring and I just” and like that Waverly broke in front of Jeremy. Waverly’s body slightly shaking as she wept.

He stepped forward encompassing his best friend in a hug, Waverly’s pain hanging in the room like a led balloon. He had no idea who Julian was or what had apparently been discovered about the ring but it didn’t matter. Gradually Waverly’s crying slowed as he rubbed small soothing circles between her shoulders.

“What were you talking about with Mambo Number Six?” Waverly asked slowly, head still buried in Jeremy’s shoulder with the smallest bit of amusement. His grip loosened just slightly, allowing the slightly shorter girl to pull away when she wanted to.

“I blended Bulshar’s arm” Jeremy started briefly interrupted by a shocking and questioning sound that escaped from Waverly, but the Black Badge scientist continued.  
“and mixed it with a blood sample from Robin. The Bee Keeper’s didn’t attack Robin because they thought he was one of them! With this they will think we’re one of them and leave us alone!” Jeremy whispered, his excitement at the revelation still evident even though he was trying to be somber.

Waverly pulled away slightly, looking at Jeremy in the eyes. Her brown ones still glossy while also now red and puffy.  
“Jeremy you did it! You gave us a fighting chance” Waverly’s voice breaking again at the end, tears beginning to fall again.

Jeremy stepped back, keeping his hands firmly on Waverly’s shoulders.  
“We’re going to do this Waverly. Wynonna and Count Dracula are going to figure out how to fight him. We’re going to win!” He started “Haven’t you read a romance novel lately? The good guys always win. Come on - you know that” Jeremy joked trying to lighten the mood.

Waverly’s face that seemed to break even further in front of Jeremy proved he obviously didn’t do that. Did he serious just bring up a romance novel to the most anti-canon break up since Bella and Edward in New Moon? Jeez Jeremy, he thought, you’d think you failed sensitivity training five times rather than the fire arms qualification test.

“She loves you Waverly, and you love her” He said matter of a factly. “Wives from previous lives and your spa day don’t change that, no matter how crazy things have gotten. You’re endgame Waves” Adding a slight smile at the end.

Waverly hiccuped again, looking at the old tiles of the kitchen floor. Jeremy watched Waverly, almost hearing the gears in her head going a thousand miles per hour. Suddenly her head shot up, her brown eyes firmly burrowing into his.

“I have to go. You should wait for Wynonna, she’ll be back any minute. She’ll be really excited to hear about the invisibility cloak you’ve created. The Marauders wish they were as cool as you Jeremy” Waverly flattered, that classic Waverly shine peaking through lightly.

“Oh I don’t know if I’m as cool as Mooney, Padfoot or Prongs” Jeremy rambled, loving the Harry Potter reference Waverly through in for his sake only.

“I’ll be back” Waverly told him, briefly kissing the sweet man on the side of his face. Like a hurricane Waverly moved through the kitchen grabbing her coat and roughly shoving her feet into her boots not bothering with the laces. Spinning on the spot Waverly was out the kitchen and opening the front door before Jeremy could blink twice. He smirked slightly, hopeful this would the return of Wayhaught. God knows they needed everyone together to defeat the impending armageddon.

Just as Waverly swung open the door to the brisk winter air, Wynonna stepped up to the doors threshold. The two inches from colliding into each other.

“What’s the rush Baby Girl? Sale on vegan nuggets?” Wynonna asked sarcastically, taking inventory of Waverly’s puffy red eyes and untied laces. The youngest Earp stopped, not necessarily wanting to dive into the fact she was running to Nicole because the world was about to end and she can’t stand another second without her.

“We need Julian’s ring.” She paused “My father’s ring. I’m going to see Nicole” Waverly made a side step to get around Wynonna who did move slightly, the both of them now standing on the porch Jeremy half watching from inside the house through the door way.

“You should see Nicole. But you promised Wave. It’s not happening, don’t fight me on this” Wynonna almost hissed at the end as she watched Waverly look at her curiously. No comment about her going to get the ring? She encouraged Waverly to see Nicole? It took Waverly only a second. Her eyes scanned her older sister’s frame. Then she saw it, a ring shaped bulge in her front pocket. The youngest sister briefly looked up at Wynonna before lunging. Wynonna watching the entire realisation quickly side stepped out of flying hands.

“Waverly! You’re not having the ring, you’re not going into the goddamn Garden!” Wynonna yelled quickly shoving her hand into her pocket and roughly jamming the ring on her finger clenching her first around it. Wynonna will be dead and cold in the ground before she lets Waverly take this ring. Waverly lunged again, this time her hands clasping around Wynonna’s fist and wrist. Nimble fingers began trying to pry open Wynonna’s clenched hand, determined to get the ring.

Wynonna didn’t really think Waverly would be able to open her hand, she always won their wrestling encounters - and there had been plenty in childhood and a few more over the recent years. But it was as if the ring recognised Waverly. Slowly Wynonna felt her first giving way to the shorter girl’s efforts, as her other hand tried to push her sister away.

“Waverly stop it! You promised!” she screamed losing her cool a little and becoming frantic, her second hand still palming at her sister to put distance between the two.

“I didn’t believe Kevin! But you obviously do! I’m here to save humanity, this is my purpose!” Waverly doubled down on her efforts to pry open Wynonna’s hand, she let out a frustrated rumble.  
“I’ll make you give it to me, this is bigger than you!” Waverly screamed back, her efforts now opening Wynonna’s fist, her fingers now firmly bent at the second knuckle holding Julian’s ring on Wynonna’s finger.

“Tell you what’s bigger than you” Wynonna shot back, using all her strength yanking back her hand out of Waverly’s iron grasp and shoving her back two paces at the same time.  
“Me!” Then without thinking overly the eldest Earp pulled back her first, and punched Waverly. The youngest falling like a sack of potatoes to the group.

“Oh shit” Both Wynonna and Jeremy said at the same time looking down at Waverly now on the ground, a bruise quickly forming around her right eye.

Wynonna looked up at Jeremy who she hadn’t had a chance to ask why he was at the Homestead instead of doing BBD science. “Hope you’ve lifting weights and loosening that moral compass of yours Jeremy, you’re not going to like what’s next.”

Moments later Jeremy and Wynonna had closed the metal lid of the box in the tray of the old beat up blue truck. Wynonna patting the top slightly “Sorry Wave, but it’s like Daddy used to say, this hurts me more than it hurts you” Jeremy snorted.

*******

Not even 10 minutes after the lid closed and Jeremy caught Wynonna up about his Bulshar milkshake, the Purgatory Sheriff’s police car pulled into the Homestead. “Your milkshake brings all girls to the yard Jeremy!” Wynonna called as he went inside, knowing the two needed to chat.

“About time Haught stuff!” Wynonna yelled out from her post on the porch railing, waiting for the definite arrival of a certain redhead.

“I had to disburse the stragglers, I left not 10 minutes after you” Nicole responding, slightly disappointed she wouldn’t be able to find Waverly alone for just a moment.

“It’s been a pretty uneventful 20 minutes” Wynonna responded, her eyes flicking to the box in the back of the cab. Nicole met Wynonna at the porch, lifting herself beside the other girl looking out on the snow covered ground of the Homestead. Nicole needed a minute to work up her courage anyway. Her stomach was flip flopping the entire way over, the little hair on her neck standing to attention when she thought about the possibility of Waverly sending her away again. Her chest fluttering when she thought about the possibility of being reunited with her love.

********

“You did what?!” Nicole nearly yelled.  
“Yeah - She’s safe! For now” Wynonna replied, with not much more to offer the redhead in terms of an explanation. Punching Waverly wasn’t her finest moment, but she was running out of options.

“You knocked her unconscious” Nicole bit back again, not quite rudely.  
“You didn’t see her Nicole, she was yelling about it being her destiny. You should have seen her eyes” Wynonna scoffed. The world wishes it could be so cruel. Not happening.

“Well we can’t keep her prisoner” Nicole said.  
“Or trust her” Wynonna quipped. “Please Nicole, just until this is all over” she continued.  
“I mean we can’t take the chance” Nicole explained out loud, likely to herself since this was Wynonna’s rodeo.

“No” the Earp agreed.  
“Especially if that means losing her” Nicole’s voice was soft with that one, looking away. Waverly may not be hers anymore, but that doesn’t mean Nicole would ever let a hair on her head be hurt.

“Exactly! That’s why you need to take her somewhere safe. Out of the Ghost River Triangle” Wynonna suggested, swinging her arm sideways to emphasise her point.

“I can take her outside the triangle, but I can’t stay tucked away while the town is under siege. I’m the Sheriff, I can’t just road trip down to Austin for tacos” Nicole exasperated. “Besides I couldn’t keep Waverly anywhere, she could convince me to do anything”

“Why do you think I took the ring?” Wynonna asked, it clearly being a rhetorical question. Nicole just rolled her eyes. That was a good idea, although she would never admit that to Wynonna.

Julian then seemingly just appeared out the front of the Homestead with no shoes on, the solution to their problem, given on a platter with a golden glow. Wynonna and Nicole looked at each other, then back at Julian.

It was decided. Nicole would speed Waverly and Julian outside the triangle where they would stay until it was safe for Waverly to come home and not be tempted to turn herself to stone. Nicole would return to the Ghost River Triangle and do what she can to protect the remaining residents of Purgatory. Maybe if she was lucky there would be a minute for her to talk to Waverly.

Wynonna, Nicole and Julian decided to check on Waverly before heading off. Lifting the lid of the box Wynonna started speaking a little sheepishly “I know neither of you are doing this for me, but could you maybe apologise when she comes too”

“What for?” Julian asked, not quite completely to speed as Wynonna jumped up on the back of the truck, it dipping slightly under her weight, Nicole slightly smirking as she did.

Wynonna lifted the lid. Once it was half way open a bound and gagged Waverly shot up into sitting position. Yelling something fierce at Wynonna, too muffled to hear. Her head whipped around, realising she was still at the Homestead with both Julian and Nicole staring at her like deers caught in headlights. Waverly was pissed, but was only given a micro second of fresh air and creepy sunlight before Wynonna’s hand reached down and gently pushed Waverly back in the box before closing the lid.

“Oh look at that. She’s awake” was heard inside the metal container by Waverly.

“Okay” Waverly knew that voice, Nicole? Wait, was Nicole standing by Julian? Waverly swore she saw those red short curls for a split second.

“Lets just go” Again, Nicole’s voice. Nicole was here, kidnapping her technically, but Waverly couldn’t help it, butterflies filled her stomach and she could no longer feel the cold metal surrounding her or rope burn around her wrists. Briefly only feeling the warmth of knowing Nicole was close by, Nicole had come to the Homestead. Why? For her?

The engine roared to life again, and Waverly felt the truck vibrate to life. There was two soft taps on the top of the lid. “Sorry baby girl. Love you” Wynonna said loud enough for Waverly to hear over the engine. Then began Waverly’s trip outside the triangle, away from her father’s ring - away from her destiny. Leaving Wynonna alone to fight the Earp Curse and Bulshar. Fear and the cold rushed back in to smother Waverly. She screamed around her impromptu gag and hit the lid of the container once.

********

Julian was the one who opened the box for Waverly and cut her bounds while Nicole ensured the green house was safe. Julian suspected she was delaying actually facing the disgruntled Earp who was rubbing her wrists slightly as she stood on the ground.

“Wynonna said she’s going to try and build an arsenal while we wait for the end. Whatever she can find” Julian explained, watching his daughter survey the land around them, looking for Nicole he thought.  
“We couldn’t have gone to Dollywood? Tahiti?” Waverly asked, and Julian smirked. He enjoyed the quirky sass.  
“I’ve never been anywhere that exotic” Julian responded, still not entirely certain of what adventures his past held.

“Yeah me either” Waverly responded, she had only ever been outside the triangle once, and even that was only by a couple of meters with baby Alice. “Guessing you and I won’t get too far on air miles”

“No probably not. Maybe Sherif Haught has miles?” Julian asked. He knew he was pushing the line just a little bit, but the red head still had not re appeared and Julian partly expected Waverly was convincing her self that the other girl had left. He wasn’t wrong.

Waverly was filling the silence with the father she had a million questions for but her eyes were darting around the outside of the greenhouse, looking for one person only. The truck was still here so she couldn’t have left yet could she? Was there another car waiting? Maybe Waverly let her excitement cloud her judgement. Maybe Nicole hadn’t travelled to the Homestead for an end of the world reunion. Maybe she was just be an amazing cop as usual, protecting her citizens of Purgatory.

“Nicole drove to Purgatory. It took her nearly three days in total, I actually don’t know if she’s been on a plane” Waverly supplied, kind of flat, but automatically, as if she had everything Nicole ever told her permanently cataloged in her mind.

“I know this place” Julian said airily, gazing around the greenhouse as if it was the first time seeing it and they hadn’t been standing outside for the last 10 minutes. “You should go inside, Nicole is going wear holes in her boots pacing in there” There it was again, the flutter in Waverly’s chest.

“I’m going to take a walk around, I won’t be far. Be brave enough to say the things left unspoken, to jump” Julian offered lightly, he then slowly began walking away surveying everything in his path. Waverly looked sadly yet hopeful to the greenhouse doors. She could see short auburn hair bouncing back and forth as Nicole paced, she smiled slightly, took a deep breath in and pushed it back out. With great difficulty Waverly dragged her feet against the gravel and towards the greenhouse. The world is ending, and Waverly will be damn’d if she goes out without smashing her mouth to Nicole’s once more. If Nicole lets her.

********

Nicole was stressing, she hadn’t felt this nervous since she was a teen and discovering who she was. The terrifying multiple coming out’s to family and friends, some reactions worse than others. Kissing a girl for the first time, the second time, the third time. But nothing had prepared her for now. The ride or die ending with Waverly.

Nicole was ready to throw herself at Waverly’s feet and beg the slightly younger woman to take her back. To the hell with pride. Nicole was ready to fight every bee keeper, demon, gnome or whatever else is thrown at the Earps beside Waverly. Ready to shoot whoever Waverly asked, whenever she asked. However Waverly was having a moment with her angel father, so Nicole was working on timing. The last thing she wanted to do was piss the youngest Earp off more, she had been an accomplice in her angelnapping. Nicole again spun on the balls of her feet and stated pacing back to the other side of the greenhouse, she really was working up her steps today.

The Sheriff was snapped out of her panic thoughts by the opening and closing of the greenhouse door. She expected both Julian and Waverly, or just Julian. Instead it was just Waverly. As Waverly moved closer Nicole was frozen to the ground. Waverly stopped a decent distance away, enough for them to see each other clearly, but no where near as close as Nicole wanted them. Nicole couldn’t touch Waverly unless she took six paces over. They both stood there, just staring at the other, not sure of what the first move should be.

“Waverly” Nicole broke the silence first, it was soft and came out half a whisper and a half whimper. Unsure.  
“Why did you come to the Homestead Nicole?” Waverly asked gradually yet firm, the pulsing fear that Nicole didn’t come back for her pushing her to come across hardened. Waverly could hear her heart beat, blood pulsing around her ears.

“The world is ending” Nicole answered, a half sarcastic laugh at the end. She knew it wasn’t enough of an explanation, but her throat was dry, and she didn’t have the words that would make this easier. However instinctively Nicole stepped forward once, shortening the gap between her and Waverly. Waverly without thinking went to mimic the move, but stopped halfway. Nicole didn’t come for her, she came because the world has turned upside down. She came because she was dedicated to protecting and serving. Not because of Waverly.

The thought tore at Waverly’s core, she had royally screwed things up when telling Nicole to leave, by kissing Rosita. Her eyes began to leak tears with no permission from Waverly, annoyance building with herself, unable to keep it together for just two minutes.

“Waverly” Nicole started again taking two more slow steps towards the brunette, hand twitching to reach out. Waverly diverted her eyes to soil beneath them, avoiding eye contact like her life depended on it. The tip of steel cap boots walking ever so slightly into Waverly’s peripheral vision. Nicole waited, eyes staring into the top of Waverly’s head.

Finally Waverly rose her head, meeting those big browns with her own. Her breath hitched, the smell of vanilla dipped donuts filled the air. It could almost be suffocating but all Waverly wanted was to drown in it. Forever. It had been so long since the red head had been this close. Close enough to smell, almost close enough to touch. Nicole will need to move if Waverly had any chance of keeping her resolve.

“Waverly” Nicole said again, so softly Waverly almost could have imagined it, but she had been focusing on Nicole’s lips when she broke the silence.

“Stop saying my name Nicole. You did your job and moved me away from Bulshar. You can go” Waverly bit, tears rolling faster. Waverly roughly wiped them from her face with the sleeve of her shirt.

Her words hit Nicole like a sucker punch to the gut, but it also dawned on Nicole that Waverly didn’t realise she was here for her. The only reason she had left Purgatory was to keep Waverly safe, not to protect and serve like her badge boasted. This act was purely selfish.

“Waverly” Nicole said again, this time it was her turn to be firm. The change in tone caught the shorter girls attention, and her eyes snapped back to Nicole’s.  
“I’m not here because of my job.” Nicole almost sounded disgusted at the thought of that being her motivation.

“I’m here because the God damn world is ending. I’m here because I think of you every second of every day, and if I die tomorrow I’ll be damned if this is how I leave things.” Nicole’s courage gave way, and the burn to her eyes came back ten fold. Her tears now matching Waverly’s. Both girls standing there, petrified to move and break this delicate balance between them.

A small hiccup escaped Waverly. “I can’t sleep, eat or breathe. I just pray you’re safe all the time. I’d die if anything happened to you, and I never know what’s happening with you anymore. I don’t know what I’m meant to do.” The admission surprised both Waverly and Nicole. Waverly had barely admitted those things to herself, let alone say them out loud.

“I -“ Nicole started but then stopped, her voice failing, stepping forward again. The distance between them barely a breath. Nicole could smell Waverly, could almost feel her. The red head’s skin felt like it was on fire. She was so close.

“I love you Waverly Angel Earp. I never should have left. I never should have stayed away. I’m so sorr-“ Nicole cried, but she was cut off by arms flying around her, and Waverly’s torso crashing into hers.

Flesh memory took over before Nicole could even register what was happening. Her long arms wrapped around Waverly tightly. Then within a fraction of a second Waverly’s lips were on hers. Hungry. Starved. Like coming up from air. Like finally extinguishing that never ending burn of missing the other.

Mouths opened, and the kiss deepened quickly. Hands flew to the others face and hair. Stroking, holding, entangling in the others locks. It was clumsy, and hard. It would almost be painful if it didn’t feel so electrifying. If it didn’t feel like coming home after being away for far too long.

Nicole was the first to pull away, holding Waverly’s face gently in her hands. She rested her forehead on the shorter girl and looked for any regret or goodbye’s in Waverly’s eyes. This wasn’t goodbye, it was a “hello again”.

“I’m so sorry Waverly. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you about Shae. I’m so so sorr-“ Nicole tried again, but Waverly wasn’t having it. Honestly she didn’t care. The only thing she cared about was Nicole, and kissing her again. Being able to smell, touch and taste her again. Nothing else mattered. Waverly kissed Nicole again. Only breaking to say very little at a time. Covering Nicole’s face and neck in as many kisses she could mange

“Shh.” Kiss. “I don’t care.” Kiss. “I’m sorry.” Kiss. “That kiss was nothing. Nothing Nicole” Waverly stopped her onslaught, the feeling of guilt washing over her. This time Nicole shushed Waverly and pressed their lips together again. “I don’t care” she whispered against Waverly’s mouth, mimicking the younger girl. The kiss deepened again, the two finding their rhythm again quickly.

“I love you” was uttered by both in unison when they broke for air. Fingers interlocked, and the duo slowed, taking their time. Their future together becoming more certain the longer they stared at the other. Neither knew how much longer they had together, the bearing sun still hanging in the air at 3AM - but it didn’t matter, they would be side by side forever, however short that may be.


End file.
